


Miraculous Ladybug AU

by TheSanguineOceanKing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien is bi, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Its all gay, M/M, au where nathanael is miraculous ladybug and juleka is chat noir, juleka is a lesbian, juleka is chat noir, nathanael is miraculous ladybug, nathanael is pan, prepare for the gayest of gay a little gay could be, rose is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanguineOceanKing/pseuds/TheSanguineOceanKing
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug AU where Nathanael is LadyBug, and Juleka is Chat Noir. there will be gay. you cant stop me. the first few chapters are a sort of rewrite of the "first episode" or episode 26 or whatever the fuck. itll become more independent as i begin to have an actual idea of what im doing. its. a work. in progress.... welp, slice of life as nathanael and juleka and their gay lives as superheroes





	1. Heck man lets get started with chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heck man I don't even know.  
> just enjoy.  
> as I said already, these first few chapters are a rewrite of the "first episode"  
> just HOLD ON TIGHT  
> the gay will come later.

# Chapter 1

Nathanael walked into his room, leaned against his door, and sighed. It had been a long day at school. It was the first day, after all, and between going through the routine of finding all of his classrooms and catching up on his friends’ summers, he was tired. Well, that and a few other things. Some... _thing_ was- still is- terrorizing the city of Paris. News of it is all over the place and clearly something needs to be done about it, but regular law enforcements seem to have no effect on it, and nothing has changed for the past couple of hours. This has never happened before, and it’s frightening the whole city. Nathanael pushed it out of his mind and placed his stuff down next to him. He took a seat and began pulling out some papers that needed to be taken care of from school when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye sitting calmly in the center of his desk. Taking a moment to examine the object, he noted that this was definitely meant for him, despite the lack of address on it. It was a wooden box. It had a slight intricate designs in red on it, but there weren’t any ribbons on it, making it seem both ordinary and unusual at the same time. Picking up the box carefully, he slowly opened it and peered in at what appeared to be a pair of earrings. _Of course. Nothing too dramatic or exciting,_ he thought. _It’s been awhile since I put some in. And I wasn’t expecting a pair._ _Mom probably got me these as a surprise or something_ , _I´m might only wear these once or twice-_ But before he could finish his thought, the earrings began to glow and then flashed suddenly. Blinding him temporarily.

“Nathanael! Hey, over here!”

Nathanael opened his eyes and spun around to find the origin of the voice until he spotted a floating- _Is that a bug?_ Nathanael thought.

“Oh god that’s a huge bug.”

He swatted at it before he heard the voice shout again.

“Hey! Stop that! I’m you’re friend!”

“What? Who?”

“Me!” Said the big eyed creature, flying closer. “I’m Tikki! I’m a _kwami_ , not a bug, and I’m here to turn you into a superhero!”

Nathanael stared at the bug- _Kwami_ thing, whatever, in confusion and slight suspicion. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“What’re you talking about? Why me?”

Tikki shrugged.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that I need you to become a superhero and you need to get out there and stop StoneHeart!”

“Stone… Heart?”

“That creature out there destroying Paris? That’s StoneHeart, I’ll explain in depth later but you need to save Paris first!”

“Uh…. Ok? This sounds like a mistake though.” He said, sounding confused, muttering the last part.

“Hooray!”

Tikki flew around in a celebratory circle before flying even closer to him, clearly not hearing his self doubt. _She kinda looks like a ladybug,_ Nathanael noted before she began to rush some instructions.

“So first things first, when you say ‘Transform Me’, I will be absorbed into your earrings and turn you into a superhero. But don’t say it yet! Ok?”

“Sure?”

“Ok, once you’re transformed, you’ll be given a couple of powers and a weapon. A weapon for obvious uses. Your main power is a last resort though, and only if you’re _really_ having trouble trying to figure things out. In this case you shout ‘Lucky Charm!’ to activate it.”

“This sounds like some magic schoolgirl shi-”

“One more thing!” She interrupted. “When you’re fighting StoneHeart, or any akumatized person really, there’s going to be an object that he’ll always keep on him. To get him to go back to normal, you’re going to need to find it and destroy it somehow.”

Tikki wasted no time with instructions, and got straight to the point, but Nathanael still needed to take some time to process all of the information. After a few moments, he nodded uncertainly.

“I think I’ve got it.”

“Alright! Now all you have to say is, ‘Transform me!’ ”

“Wait! What if I get confused and I don’t know what to do? What if I mess up?”

“Nathanael,” Tikki comforted, “you’re gonna do just fine! Just have hope, believe in yourself, and you’ll be fine!”

Nathanael sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Ok. Tikki, transform me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Juleka entered her home quietly, removing her shoes at the door before fully entering the rest of her house. She quickly greeted her mother and had a brief how-was-your-first-day-of-school conversation before sliding into her room and relaxing, feeling much better now that she was at home. The first day of school always made her feel anxious, she doesn’t know where she’s going or what she’s doing or what to expect. Of course seeing her friends always make her day, but the rest of the day’s activities still drained her. Today had taken a shocking turn for the worse, though. Some monster was roaming around Paris destroying things and no one could do a thing about it, not even the police. Juleka laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before pulling out her phone to browse the internet. _It’s all the same thing,_ she thought. _All about this monster in Paris. Ugh._ She rolled off the bed and began to look through her backpack to check out what assignments she needed to get done. _This is so annoying. I wish I could do something about it to make it go away._ She continued rummaging in her stuff before she realized that there was something sitting on her nightstand, basking in the rays of light coming in from the window. _Mom must have put it there,_ she thought. Juleka grabbed the wooden box without much thought, the wood feeling smooth and cool against her hand as she opened it. Inside was a white, sort of box shaped ring, with gold on the corners. Juleka sort of stared at it for a moment in confusion, wondering if her mom made a mistake before it began to glow. The ring suddenly flashed with light, startling her, causing her to fall back and drop it. When she looked back up, some, black cockroach thing with cat ears was floating above her nightstand and it, yawned?

“What the-” She started.

“Now, now, don’t get too excited.” Said the black thing. “No autographs but food will do.”

Juleka quickly grabbed at the thing, but it whizzed out of her grasp and began to fly around her room.

“H-hey! What are you? Who are you? What’re you doing in my room?”

“Hmmm me?” The thing said tiredly. “Oh I’m Plagg, and I’m gonna give you the power of destruction to save Paris! Isn’t that wonderful? Ooh, this looks good.”

Plagg began to munch on her pink curtains before spitting it out and muttering about how it’s not edible. Juleka just stared in disbelief.

“What?”

Plagg looked up at her from his taste test of her bed sheets.

“Superhero power stuff.” He said while taking a bite of her comforter and spitting it out. “Not good either. You know, to fight off the bad guys.”

Juleka lunged herself at him and finally caught him, holding him in front of her face as she stood up.

“Well, yeah I know what superhero stuff is, but what’re you doing _here_? I can’t do stuff like that, I can hardly go through school without collapsing of exhaustion.”

“Well, I don’t make the rules, and you’ve been selected so you’re just going to have to do it.”

She scoffed at the idea of her being a superhero. It was childish, but if this thing was being serious, she’s not meant for the job. She has incredibly low energy levels, and this was supposed to be the time for her to recharge. He needs someone like Rose. She’s always active and upbeat- _Actually..._

“Hey, uh,”

“Plagg.”

“Plagg. Listen, as much as I’d _love_ to have this role, I don’t think I’m cut out for it! Yeah! With school starting I’m going to be busy. But I have a really good friend who’d be totally into it. Her name is Rose and-”

“Nope! I already told you, no choice! It’s your responsibility now!”

“...Well that’s not fair.”

“It’s not! Oh well.”

Juleka did a sort of pout. She _really_ didn’t want to do this, then again, she was just complaining about wanting to do something about it. Sighing, she looked back at Plagg.

“Fine I’ll do it. Not like I had a choice.” She muttered the last part under her breath.

“That’s the spirit! Now, I’ll give you a quick tutorial, whole reason why I’m here. First! You put on your miraculous, which is the ring.”

Finally releasing Plagg from her hold, she slid on the white ring. _It doesn’t look that bad._ She thought before Plagg continued on with his tutorial.

“Second, you say ‘Transform me’, that’ll summon me into the ring and turn you hero.”

“ ‘Transform me?’ ”

She didn’t intend to _actually_ transform, she was just repeating after him, but it happened anyway. Plagg protested along the way, since he never got to finish his step-by-step hero manual, but it was too late now, and it seemed she was just going to have to figure it out on her own.

______________________________________________________________

Nathanael opened his eyes and looked around. He didn’t feel any different after the transformation. He didn’t look much dif- _OH GOD._ Nathanael had finally looked down at his body and realized that he was wearing some red spotted, skin tight jumpsuit like thing. The suit was mostly red with black dots, but he felt too exposed to care. _I feel so naked._ He thought while trying to cover up himself. It wasn’t really changing his situation.

“Aaaaeeeeehhh haha NO. Ok that’s enough. Tikki! Tikki? I’m done playing dress up! Changed my mind! I don’t want to do it!”

Nathanael called out to the _kwami,_ but there was no response. He looked around, still trying to minimize what wasn’t showing but he felt was, in an attempt to find Tikki. After a few moments, Nathanael facepalmed himself because he finally remembered what she had told him before they transformed.

“Ugh, that’s right. She gets absorbed into the earrings. Of course I can’t find her.”

He stopped hiding himself and took a better look at the costume again. It was a skin tight suit, with the torso, upper thighs and upper arms red and spotted with black dots, while probably his neck, and the rest of his arms and legs were black. He had a red and black yo-yo around his wrist, acting sort of like a bracelet. _Is this what Tikki meant by my weapon? That’s…._

“This is the most useless weapon I’ve ever seen.” Nathanael complained out loud.  “A _yo-yo_??? C’mon! You could’ve picked something more useful against a rock monster! Like-like-”

While trying to think of a weapon that would be useful against stone, Nathanael got distracted by a loud crushing noise outside. Quickly running over to his window, he opened it and leaned out, almost getting hit by a flying car. He managed to pull himself back inside before being hit, but instantly looked back out afterwards and spotted StoneHeart stomping down the street. He leaned back in and took a few breaths, re-assuring himself. _You got this. You just need to go out there and get a thing and destroy it without dying in the process. Easy._ Nathanael looked back outside at StoneHeart, who had made his way to the end of the street. _Yeah right, you’re going to die and that’s going to be the first and last thing you do as a superhero._

“Alrighty then, let’s get this over with.” He exhaled.

Nathanael jumped onto his window seal before taking a few moments to figure out that _maybe_ he could use his yo-yo as a sort of grappling hook. With nothing to lose, he took off the yo-yo from his wrist and threw it at a lamp post near-by. Doing a final tug to see if it’d support him, he let himself go and swung towards his fight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Juleka finally opened her eyes after she was sure the transformation was done. Looking down, she found herself in all black, the only other color being the glowing green from her ring. _Eh, not that bad. It’s black._ The black skintight jumpsuit, had only a few stitched patterns, a couple around her shoulders and waist, and was wearing some tall boots that cut off before the knees. Her hands seemed to now have sharp nails added to them, and could feel a collar, or something of the sort, around her neck. She looked around, just in case Plagg was still out, but to no avail. Sighing, she picked up her phone and searched up the last place where the monster was seen. _Seems to be heading towards the Tour Montparnasse. Guess that’s where I’m going._ Feeling something against the middle of her back, Juleka reached behind herself and pulled out an extendable baton.

“A weapon huh.” Jukela nodded. “Not a bad choice up against a rock monster.”

Opening her window, Juleka had to first kick out the screen before finally climbing onto her nightstand and crouching to lean out of it. The mild sounds of destructions could be heard diagonally to the left. Extending the baton to the ground, she was just about to use it to reach the apartments across the street before she heard a knock on her door.

“ Juleka? Are you in here?”  Her mother called.

“Ah, yes?” She answered, reeling back inside.

“Oh good. Can I come in?”

“NO! Uh, no! I am uh- changing!”

“Already? Well, there is that monster going around Paris. Might as well get comfortable. I don’t expect anyone going outside in those conditions.”

“Haha yeah…”

Her mother laughed with her, having no clue that her daughter was literally just about to jump out a window to try and fight that very monster.

“Ha… Oh! Your father called and is stuck at work because of this, so I think we’ll be having dinner with just the two of us today!”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Juleka was leaning back out the window, only half listening to her mother at this point.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it, remember to do your homework!”

“Yes ma!” Juleka said, finally leaning out the window onto the baton as her mother’s footsteps faded down the hall.

_________________________________________________________

**Please leave a comment if you'd like to see more, I have the next two chapters done**

**but I'm not sure if ya'll wanna know more so....**

**yup :I**


	2. A Quick Thingy Before We Get Started

# A Quick Thingy Before We Get Started

So a little bit before we get real deep into the story. The characters I’ve chosen to make main characters are usually background characters, so this ENTIRE STORY revolves around **headcanons** that I made up. I have minimum information as to how they actually are outside of the episodes that feature them and the small interactions they’ve made in the episodes. So real quick, I’m going to list some of the things that I’ve headcanoned these characters to be like/ are/ what they do.

Nathanael:

  * Pan
  * Takes ballet
  * Crushes on both Marinette and Adrien
  * Friends with Rose
  * Recently met Juleka through Rose
  * Doesn’t know Juleka that well yet
  * Draws Adrien and Marinette a lot
  * More comics of Marinette, more full body drawings of Adrien
  * Mom works at a garden shop, dad is an architect
  * Has ADD (attention deficit disorder) which caused him to daydream a lot/ get off task.



Juleka:

  * Lesbian
  * Takes kickboxing
  * Crush on Rose
  * Is friends with Rose
  * Met Nathanael through Rose
  * Doesn’t know Nathanael too well yet
  * Half Korean (mother) half french (father)
  * Can speak both languages and English
  * Quite pessimistic and often negative
  * Mother doesn't work, father is a administrator for a hospital



Rose:

  * Bisexual
  * In gymnastics
  * Crush on Juleka
  * Friends with Nathanael and Juleka
  * Met Nathanael at a gymnastics camp two summers ago
  * Met Juleka at school (7 yrs old)
  * Mostly hangs out with Juleka
  * Trying to get Nathanael to spend more time with them
  * Optimistic compared to Juleka
  * Gets emotional easily though



Adrien:

  * Bi-curious ( figures out that he is bi later)
  * Aspiring photographer
  * Develops crush on Nino (who is tragically straight lol) and sorta likes Marinette, gains affection for Nat later
  * Lolzor y'all already know everything else about him the entirety of Miraculous Ladybug revolves around him and Marinette
  * The dif here is that he ain't Chat Noir
  * He does sneak out to see Ladybug (Nat) and Noir (Juleka) fight tho
  * He and Nat spent like a year learning ballet together before Adrien’s dad took him out in place for fencing.



 

 **UPDATE 4/25/17** :

So this is sorta a theory sorta a headcanon, but I just wanna talk about how things like pain and injuries transfer from superhero to regular form, especially in this story.

When Nathanael and Juleka (or anyone really) are in superhero form (and even while being akumatized), pain and injuries only form after they have de- transformed. While they are transformed, whatever injuries that are inflicted on them are absorbed by their miraculous (or akuma). This allows them to stand up and keep fighting after being in a very lethal situation, but after de- transforming, it takes about 12 hours for all the injuries and pains to settle in, though, different injuries take different amounts of time to form.

Muscles that start to feel sore take about 15- 30 minutes to kick in while cuts take about 1- 2 hours to appear and bruises take around 4 hours. Things as lethal as broken bones is something the miraculous/ akuma absorbs completely to keep their host from not being able to do the job they have been chosen to do and to keep them going if they are needed for something later.

**This is why miraculous are out of energy and exhausted at the end of each battle, especially after having the special power used. Them taking in most injuries during the battle, plus having their power used for special abilities drains them of a lot of their energy and need have it replenished accordingly.**

 

**Things Worth Looking At:**

**[On Names](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9978254/chapters/23781303)**

**[I drew things for this lol](https://nicivart.tumblr.com/post/159991072280/lolzor-some-fanart-i-drew-for-my-own-fanfiction)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okidok!  
> so now that's done and over with, please go on if you are satisfied with what u just read and that's what you want to read  
> thnx and enjoy


	3. Round Two My Dudes Lets Have A Party

Chapter 2  
Swinging from lamp post to lamp post, he was finally getting used to the swinging, throwing and pulling motions as he followed StoneHeart. Nathanael began to wonder how much further he would have to follow him before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A dark figure seemed to also be chasing the monster on the rooftops of the apartments, launching themselves over each gap with a, pole thing. He spotted a good place to throw the yo-yo to bring himself closer to the person, and took a shot at it. It was much further away than what he had been previously working with, and the pull was much stronger than what he expected. He ended up flying into the person as a result of it, knocking both of them over and almost off the roof. Almost.

“Owwww…” Nathanael groaned, looking up at the person.

The other person groaned as well.

“You must be a real shot huh?” They deadpanned.  
“Sorry! I’m really new at this.” 

Nathanael continued apologizing as he helped up the, oh they’re a girl. She made a noise of discomfort as she stood up and pushed the bangs out of her face, exposing her incredibly red eyes. Even the eye whites were red.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m new too.” She breathed.  
“Oh, uh cool? I guess you were told by some weird bug to save Paris from that monster.”

She nodded.

“More like a floating cockroach, but yeah. Basically.”

She began walking, following StoneHeart as she continued with some light banter.

“So what’s your miraculous?”  
“My what?”  
“Miraculous. You know, the thing that your bug gets sucked into to turn you into a hero.”  
“Oh! It my earrings, and I think they’re called kwami.”  
“Hm. Good to know. Mine’s the ring.”

They got to the end of the complex and noticed StoneHeart climbing onto the Tour Montparnasse. They then looked at each other before the girl took a few steps back, pulling out a metal baton.

“Hey! Since we’ll probably be working together, can I have a name? Or some sort of identification besides ‘That girl’ and ‘Hey you’?”  
“Hm? Oh, yeah I am…” 

Passing her hands over the ears on top of her head, and a look at the tail trailing behind her, she snapped her fingers and looked back at Nathanael.

“Chat Noir! I’m Chat Noir. Now let’s go before that thing causes more trouble, eh Dots?”  
“Please don’t call me D-”

But she had already ran and launched herself off the building, the baton extending to the ground and tilting towards the Tour Montparnasse as she held onto the top, not giving a second thought to the ridiculous name that she had just given Nathanael. Ugh, I should probably think of name before ‘Dots’ begins to stick. She’s lucky she got such an obvious suit, I can’t even begin to think of something clever for this… ladybug… costume. A loud roar, sounding something along the lines of “Kim”, came from the Tour Montparnasse, breaking Nathanael from his thoughts. Looking back up, he saw StoneHeart jump into the stadium. 

“Oh fuck.”

Nathanael quickly looked around for a good place to lasso his yo-yo around so that he could try and help Chat Noir as fast as he could. This took quite a while, since the place he had to pick had to be close enough for him to throw it and also close enough to get him to land into the stadium. Finally picking at building nearby with some protruding parts of it’s architecture, Nathanael finally sent himself flying towards the Tour Montparnasse. 

“That took forever.” Nathanael muttered.

It had taken a few minutes, and as he soared over the stadium, he caught sight of the fight that Chat Noir was having with StoneHeart. Oh dear, this isn’t going to end well is it. He thought as he landed in the stadium.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Juleka landed, her initial thought was to just knock out the monster with her baton by hitting it over the head. It turns out that beating that thing was a bit more complicated than just that. She had managed to dodge each hit so far before taking advantage the monster leaning down to try and catch her. Jumping up to the monster’s height, she came down with her baton extended to the length of a staff and hit him in the head. Landing behind him, she looked back, expecting him to come down, but of course that didn’t happen. The monster glowed a bright yellow, then grew in size, and turned around, looking angrier than before. Oh no. Once again, she had to entertain his smashing around before he picked up the soccer goal and threw it. It missed her by a long shot, but where it was going to land was not going to be a pretty sight. Alya, a girl who seemed new to the school was sitting at other end of the field, probably recording their fight, was about to get severely hurt if that thing landed on her. Juleka didn’t even think when she threw her baton, extending it into a staff, at Alya, very forcefully and painfully pushing her out of the way as the goal landed where she was previously at. Hah! One civilian saved, now to- The stone monster cut off her thoughts by grabbing her in a suffocating hold. Augh! Dots, where are you??? She thought, waiting for her new partner to show up and (hopefully) get her out of this mess. 

“Dots!!! Where are you!!?” She yelled out in frustration.

Out of her peripheral view, Juleka heard some yelling coming, probably from Alya, and then a whizzing noise and a blur of red underneath her.

“I have nothing clever to say so just, LET HER GO!”

This was probably Dots. Way to pull through buddy. She thought sarcastically before she felt a jerking feeling from the monster. She was tossed right into the air, throwing her right past Dots and almost making it into the net. Man, that would’ve been embarrassing if I had actually made it in. She pushed herself up, feeling sore and out of energy already. Dots walked over to her to check if she was ok.

“Hey, sorry that took so long. I was just really doubting myself and I-”  
“Enough sentimentalism. I got it, you’re forgiven. But now what?”  
“Hm?”  
“Now what? That monster absorbs whatever we give and makes himself bigger! So what do we do now? We can’t fight that thing!”  
“We have powers and stuff like that don’t we? Why don’t we use that?” He suggested.

Juleka thought about what Plagg had said to her earlier. The power of destruction huh? Let’s find out what exactly that does.

“CATACLYSM!!!” Juleka suddenly shouted.

Her hand grew warm as a dark matter began to appear around it, seeming almost alive as it hovered around her hand.

“My kwami bug told me I have the power of destruction.” Juleka looked at the boy with a grin. “Time to see if it’s true.” 

Touching the second closest thing to her (since she didn’t feel like killing her partner), Juleka pressed her palm onto the goal post, causing the whole thing to shrivel up and turn to dust. Juleka looked at her clawed hand with surprise and awe. She figured the whole thing was some sort of hoax, but this really proves to be the truth. 

“Alrighty then, let’s put this to good use!”

Juleka ran right up to the monster, jumping past one of it’s fists coming down at her and placed her hand on the shoulder of it. After waiting for a few seconds, she realized that nothing was happening and looked the monster in the eyes before giving an awkward smile. 

“Hey… Seems like I’ve made a mistake, huh?”

The monster grabbed her and threw her back in the direction from where she came from. Groaning as she stood back up, she kicked the dust of the used-to-be goal post.

“Augh! Of course there would be a one-try limit! Dots!”  
“Huh?”

Dots was suddenly startled by the sudden address. Juleka quickly breathed in, calming herself before asking.

“What’s your superpower? Mind giving it a shot before that thing pummels us to death?”

She wasn’t going to deny she was frustrated. She just wanted to get rid of that thing and go home as quick as possible. The monster noticed that they were still trying to sort things out and began to head towards them. Dots seemed to notice that the monster was heading their way as well.

“Oh yeah, uh, LUCKY CHARM!!!” He shouted urgently.

Something began to appear in the air before falling down to them revealing some sort of, body suit?

“Jeez.” He said defeatedly. “And I thought the yo-yo was useless.”  
“Hey, you did figure out a use for it in the end.” She comforted as she got into a fighting stance.

Even though she was focusing on how to fight this thing, out of her peripheral vision, Juleka saw the boy look around.

“His hand…”  
“Wha-” She started before feeling her feet tie up.

“I’m sorry but you’re just going to have to trust me!”  
“What!?”

Before she could get another word in, Dots began to spin her around before sending her towards the monster. The monster caught her once more, before she saw the red suit fly above her, taunting the beast. What are you doing???! You’re just making him angrier!!! She thought. She wasn’t surprised when she saw him get caught in the monster’s other hand, but it seemed to also drop something?

“Alya!!! Turn on the water!”

Alya, who was still recording, looked up and turned on the water, the hose leading up the fist her partner. Something began to fill up, causing the creature to drop him. Oh jeez, you couldn’t have thought of a way to get me out too, could ya? She watched Dots break a, What is that? A purple rock? As something flew out of it, she slid out of the grasp of the beast as it’s form began to disappear and revealed, Ivan?  
\-----------------------------------------------

Nathanael let out a relieved sigh as he saw StoneHeart disappear. He watched the beautiful purple butterfly fly away and  noticed that the purple rock was now a crumpled piece of paper, opening the paper, he read a message taunting Ivan about him not being able to confess his feelings for Mylene with a drawing on it before he walking to Ivan. Ivan was a kid at his school who had a little bit of a temper, but in reality wasn’t that bad of guy. He sat behind him during class and noticed some interaction between him and Kim earlier that day, causing him to get mad at him and sent to the principal’s office. This message was probably it.

“Kim is always making fun of me!”   
“Hey, Ivan?” Nathanael encouraged. “There’s nothing wrong with telling a person you love that you love them. It makes you really brave actually.”  
“Thanks mister… Hey, how do you know my name?”

Nathanael froze up a bit, realizing that he slipped up a bit before shrugging awkwardly and (thankfully) being interrupted by Alya, reporting the scene?

“Unbelievable, incredible, fabulous!” She exclaimed. “Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on? What about your powers? Were you bitten by a radioactive ladybug?”

Nathanael had began to walk away the moment she started to bombard him with questions.

“I have so many questions to ask you mister! Mister uh...?”

Nathanael stopped, finally thinking with a good name to call himself. Turning around, he finally announced his name.

“Miraculous. You can call me Miraculous Ladybug.”  
“Miraculous? That’s so cool!”

But Nathanael had finally gotten himself out of there and headed back home.  
_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point ive watched the "first episode" like five times trying to get details right  
> PLUS trying to think of ways to make the outfits at least SLIGHTLY more original  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh I'm trying hope u enjoy


	4. Holy hecky yall its chapter three

Chapter 3

Juleka barely made it through her window and over her nightstand before she de-transformed and collapsed on the ground. Plagg spewed out of her ring and landed, not-so majestically, on the floor. _Today was horrible. I never want to do that again_. Groaning as she rolled onto her back, Juleka  sat up slowly and knew that tomorrow she was going to be dealing with a lot of pain  first thing in the morning. _Good thing I’m a little used to that._  

“Congratulations, you’re officially a hero of Paris!” Plagg said un-enthusiastically.  
“Mmf. It was a pain the whole time.” She said as she began to stand.  
“Hey! If you’re going to do nothing but complain about being a hero... could you get me something to eat while you’re at it?”  
“What?”  
“Hey! While you get to run around saving Paris, guess who’s energy you’re using? Mine! And that energy needs to be replenished with only some of the finest cheeses.”  
“Cheese?”  
“Yes. Cheese.”

She stared at the _kwami_ , waiting for him to say that he was joking, but after making prolonged eye contact, she realized that he wasn’t.

“What kind of cheese.” She sighed, running her temples.  
“Oh you know, camembert.”  
“...You’re lucky my dad likes that stuff.”  
“Your dad has good taste!”  
“Pfft, yeah, and a lack of the sense to smell.”

The fumes of the cheese was a sort of nostalgic thing, and something she associated with her father. Memories of her watching him from afar while he enjoyed his “delicacy” makes up a large portion of her childhood. You would expect the constant exposure to the cheese’s smell would wear off on her, but the scent is still as strong as ever.

“Yeah yeah, now go get me some!”

Plagg interrupted her thoughts with his nagging of the odorous cheese.

“Alright, alright! Just-”

Juleka knew she couldn’t risk having her mom see Plagg, and she was a bit anxious leaving him in her room. If her mother saw him, it would be endless questions, probably resulting in him getting tossed out.

“You're going to have to come with me. I can’t have my mother see you.”

She picked Plagg up off of the ground, slid on a baggy sweater, and stuck him into her pocket.

“Now be quiet!” Juleka warned as she stepped out of her room and into the hallway.  
_________________________________________

Nathanael was closing his window when he finally transformed out of his costume. He caught Tikki before she fell to the floor. They both seemed to feel exually exhausted. Placing her gently onto the top of his desk, he then laid down on the floor and let out a groan.

“Oh my god, that was insane.”  
“You did it though! You defeated StoneHeart and saved Paris!”

Laying there for a few minutes processing what had just happened, he realized that she was right.

“Does that make me a superhero?”  
“Mmmhm! Of course”  
“Nathanael!!!”

Nathanael sat up abruptly at the sound of his name.

“Nathanael! I’m home! Come down and help me bring these groceries in! Man has it been a crazy day!”

It was his mother. And boy did she think her day was crazy. He quickly got up before Tikki called for him as well.

“Wait! Nathanael! You need to help me replenish my energy!”  
“Huh? Uh, ok? How do I do that?”  
“It’s quite simple really, you just have to feed me.”  
“Feed you? Like what?”  
“Cookies and small fruits will do just fine.”  
“Ok then.”

He said making a sort of awkward face before picking up Tikki, placing her on his bed, and covering her up a bit with his blanket.

“Don’t get too comfy, I’m just making sure my mom doesn’t see you.”

Tikki nodded understandingly. Nathanael quickly left his room to help his mom with her groceries, keeping in mind the stuff that he’ll probably have to bring up for Tikki.  
___________________________________________________________________

Juleka had her hands in her pockets, partially cradling Plagg who kept moving around.

“Stop. Moving!” She hissed at him.  
“It’s hot in here!”  
“Deal with it!”

She walked down the stairs and looked around, just in case her mother happened to be in the same room. Thankfully, her mother must have gone upstairs, so the first floor was empty. Sighing, she pulled out Plagg from her pocket and glared at him.

“You should be glad that my mother isn’t down here. With all the fuss you were making, she would have definitely noticed and thrown you out!”  
“Have you ever been inside of a hot, smelly pocket? No? That’s what I thought. And believe me when I say you don’t want to be in one either.”

Rolling her eyes, as he stuck his tongue out at her. She placed him on the marble countertop and opened the fridge, looking for the extremely fragrant cheese the _kwami_ desired. Pulling some out, she got a plate and cut a piece, putting down some crackers to go with it.

“There. ‘Replenish your energy’ or whatever.” She mocked.

Plagg didn’t seem to take much notice, he was too busy eating the camembert and crackers to care. Pulling out her phone, she began to scroll through her social media accounts and spotted a couple of messages from Rose; already bursting with excitement about the new heroes of the city. Juleka smiled at her reaction to Chat Noir and Miraculous LadyBug. _It seems that Dots has officially come up with a name for himself. Nice choice. Too bad I can’t tell Rose that I’m Chat Noir, she’d just love that. Hm…_ Juleka eyed Plagg, who was finishing up his last bits of the cheese.

Leaning on the counter casually, she asked the question as nonchalant as possible.

“Hey Plagg, now that you’re all energized, can I ask a quick question?”  
“Sure!”  
“Would I be able to tell people about my being as Chat Noir? Of course not _everyone_ , but like my friends-”  
“No! You absolutely CANNOT tell ANYONE that you’re Chat Noir!”  
“Not even my best friend?”  
“No! No one!”

Juleka let out a slight growl before accepting that he was probably right. Rose is a chatter box too, and would probably accidentally let it slip. After grabbing the plate, washing it off in the sink and placing it in the dishwasher, she grabbed Plagg and shoved him back in her pocket. Not bothering to cradle him this time since he was going to be uncomfortable anyway. As she walked up the stairs, she pulled out her phone and saw that new messages and news about StoneHeart were popping up. Ones that didn’t have the same connotations as before. Quickly reading up on the new information, it turned out that multiple StoneHearts have been appearing all over the city, but seem to not be doing anything. They’re almost like statues.  
Rushing into her room, Juleka closed her door and pulled out Plagg and showed him her phone.

“What’s this!? I thought we defeated the monster!”  
“Hmmm..” He hummed curiously as he looked over her phone. “Did Ladybug capture the akuma after it had been set free?”  
“Akuma- what even is that?”  
“So he didn’t. Ok. Well the thing with akumas, is that  if they aren’t captured and turned back to normal, they multiply into other akumas. Turning people into whatever the monster is. This way, whenever the person, in this case StoneHeart, is re- akumatized, he will have any army to follow him.”  
“WHAT!?? And you couldn’t have told me this beforehand!!!?”  
“Hey! You asked to be transformed before I could finish my instructions!”

Juleka sighed. Once again, he was right. _This floating cockroach needs to stop being right, it’s annoying._ Pinching the bridge of her nose, she asked another question, hoping for a better answer.

“So, could we just go out there and collect all the StoneHearts and get it from them like that?”  
“Nope! They have to be activated! And the only for them to go back to normal is to un-akumatize the original.”  
“So like killing off the virus from the source.”  
“I- Well, yes.”

She nodded.

“So Ivan was the one that was akumatized. And to get him akumatized means to…?” She gestured with her had as for him to continue.  
“He needs to get upset! Mad, sad, smad, you name it! Losing themselves to their emotions is key!”  
“Huh, ok then. And then what? I grab the thing and destroy it?”  
“Nope! Only the Ladybug can do that, well, not destroy it but capture it. That and fix whatever mess that was created as well.”  
“Hmm. Ok. Thanks, you can just relax up here for now. I have homework to do. Just, keep quiet.”

She didn't _really_  have that homework to do. It was the first day of school after all, so the most that really needed to be done was have her mother or father sign her syllabi. _I’ll be busy trying to think of a way to trigger Ivan into StoneHeart again. But of course I’m not going to tell Plagg that. Sorry Dots._  
\-------------------------------------

Nathanael got to the bottom of the staircase and greeted his mother at the door. He took a few of  the bags from her as she kissed his forehead and continued on inside.

“Hey sweetie! How was your day at school? Must’ve been pretty crazy with that stone beast lurking around the city.”  
“Haha, yeah, it sure was!” He said awkwardly.  
“Well, I sure am grateful for those super heroes though. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if they hadn’t shown up.”  
“Yeah, that monster would probably still be out there if it wasn’t for them!”  
“Definitely so, the police seemed to have no affect on that thing whatsoever! Those two are truly brave facing that thing.”  
“Mmmhm! They sure are!” His voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.  
“So uh, how was your day at work!”  
“Oh it was such a hassle…”

Nathanael and his mother had walked into the kitchen as this conversation played out. He was starting to get nervous on the previous subject as he was trying really hard not to let anything that might raise suspicions slip out. Thankfully, his mom was a topic jumper, and is easily influenced into talking about something else. As he was walking out to get the last groceries, his mom had turned on the TV and he overheard something about StoneHeart statues. After walking back inside with the bags, he finally spotted the headline.

“ _StoneHearts spread all across Paris still show no sign of activity. Security cordons have been set around them_.” Stated the news reporter before cutting to the mayor.  
 _“We are still looking for the way to give these people their appearance back. But for now, we don’t have any clue…”_  
“Oh dear!” Exclaimed his mom in disbelief. “This is horrible! And just as soon as we thought the threat was gone!”

Nathanael stared at all the StoneHearts being displayed in the news. This was all his fault. He just knew it. He did something wrong and now all these people are paying for it. Quickly serving himself a bowl full of grapes, Nathanael ran upstairs and shut his door.

“Tikki they’re not gone!” He said while setting the bowl next to her.  
“Who’s not gone?” She asked innocently.  
“The StoneHearts! There are more of them now! Didn’t I defeat them?”  
“You captured the akuma right?”  
“What’s that got to do with the other StoneHearts?”  
“We have to capture the akuma or else they’ll multiply. So when Ivan has negative feelings again, the akuma will transform him again and he’ll be able to control everyone else who have been transformed as well!”  
“Now he’ll have an army of StoneHearts for the next time he’s mad.” He groaned defeatedly.

Nathanael sat down on his bed with his head in between his hands. How could he have let this happen? Everything is even worse than before and it’s his fault entirely.

“I told you this was a mistake. I’ve ruined everything.”  
“Hey, it was your very first time! You can go back and re-capture the akuma, and this time you will succeed!”  
Nathanael shook his head. “I can’t do that! I’ve already messed up once, I’ll only mess up again. Chat Noir would do better without me.”  
“That’s the thing, Only you can capture akumas!”  
“Ugh, why!?”

Tikki flew closer to him, probably to comfort him a bit.

“Because you have the ladybug miraculous, which is me! So only you can capture them!”

Nathanael looked up at her as she gave his a small smile. He shook his head softly and looked back down, grabbing at the earrings.

“I’m sorry, but if Noir can’t do it herself, then you’re going to have to find a new ladybug.”  
“Nathanael wait! Don’t-” Tikki protested before he pulled off the earrings.

Her voice was cut off after he pulled out the last earring. Looking around, he saw that she had completely disappeared. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and stuck the box in one of the drawers. Nathanael finally turned on his laptop, hoping to forget that all of this never happened.  
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolzor yall this chapter feels to me a bit shorter but HEY  
> I'm nearly halfway thru with chapter four  
> so get excited!  
> finally get to introduce chloe, I know yall are for SURE excited for that!  
> maybe some quick julrose  
> some gay feeling on nathanaels part  
> either way, tell me what you think plz!  
> thanks ^^


	5. HOLA AMIGOS ITS NUMERO 4 AND ITS TIME TO GET JAZZY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shizzle yall its chapter 4

# Chapter 4

Juleka woke up in the morning to her obnoxious alarm blaring out some stupid tone  and (unsurprisingly) felt incredibly sore due to her escapades the previous day. She rolled off her bed and nearly walked into the door on her way out of her room, startled by a sudden voice.

“For God’s sake do you _have_ to wake up to that noise?”

Juleka quickly turned around but then remembered her “new room mate”, Plagg.

“Ugh, I hate it just as much as you do, but it’s the only thing that’ll actually get me out of bed.”

Plagg made an annoyed groan as he settled himself underneath her warm blankets and dozed off.

“Lucky.”

After she finished her morning routine, Juleka changed and began to head down stairs before she felt a slight tug on her hair. Looking back, she saw Plagg hovering behind her, still looking half asleep.

“Hey! You can’t just leave without me! What if StoneHeart appears again!”

“Well, where do are you going to hide? Because clearly we can’t have you fly around out for the world to see.”

“I- Hmmmm… Well, I think with all that hair I’ll be able to hide easily.”

“What? My hair? I mean, I guess so, not like there much of any other place for you to hide. But don’t even _think_ you can come out just because you’re ‘hot’ or whatever.”

“You have my word _mademoiselle._ ” Plagg said as he flew past her ear and into her hair. “See! I blend right in! No one will suspect a thing!”

Juleka shook her head and sighed. “I hope so.”

As she headed downstairs, she could hear the news of the TV telling of the StoneHearts.

“- _But for now, we don’t have any clue.”_

_“Let’s hope the new guardian angels of Paris, Miraculous and Chat Noir will reappear soon to save these innocents…”_

Juleka turned down the TV as her father rushed by her with a cup of coffee.

“Leaving so soon father?”

Mr. Couffaine slowed down and kissed her forehead as he passed by her on his way to the coffee machine.

“Duty calls my dear, hopefully today I’ll be able to come home on time! Those monsters already make me uneasy, the last thing I need is for them to stress me out at work.”

“It’ll be fine father, besides, those new heroes took care of it before, they’ll do it again.”

He grunted disapprovingly, slightly shaking his head while sipping his coffee.

“They’re just a couple of kids, what good’ll they do?”

Juleka was going to protest, but decided against it. No point in having a stupid argument with her dad first thing in the morning on the second day of school.

“They saved us before but forget that.” She muttered.

“Pardon?”

“Let’s just hope they don’t forget to save us.” She quickly corrected.

Sighing, she bid her father farwell.

“Thanks sweetie. Have a fun day a school.” He said as he rushed out.

Juleka rolled her eyes and she poured herself a cup of coffee and made herself some eggs and toast. She listened to the car start and the drive away before packing the rest of her school materials and heading out. She lived only a block away from the school, so walking there was the option she took most of the time. It allowed her to sort of wake up before she had to deal with the stressed out life of school. And now she had the time to dwell on the whole “becoming-a-hero” on the walk as well. She felt Plagg brush against the back of her neck as he was trying to stay hidden, and she tensed, but then shook it off. _Today is going to very long, isn’t it. Well, at least I can get started with Ivan._ She thought with a smile that was far from innocent.

As Juleka walked into the courtyard, she saw that a group had already formed around Ivan, probably bothering him about going berserk the other day. Walking over, she silently listened in on what Kim was saying before spotting Rose hanging out at the edge of the group. Clearly also listening but not wanting to partake in anything. She walked over to her and sparked up a small conversation while Ivan and Kim disputed.

“Hey Rose.”

“Hey Juleka! Did you know that Ivan was the StoneHeart? It’s sort of strange how he went from being a monster and back to a kid in one day huh?”

Juleka smiled. Rose is a very talkative person, and will hop onto the topic at hand in an instant. The topic now being Ivan. Which was perfect for Juleka’s plans.

“Uh, yeah! It is a bit strange, the whole ‘becoming-a-monster-’ thing. But I sort of figured that it was him.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, the monster was after Kim wasn’t it? And the only one who Kim pissed off yesterday, was Ivan. Surprisingly.”

“Ooohh, that makes sense! That’s pretty observant of you! And I was there when StoneHeart tried to attack Kim!”

“Yeah… Wait- What!? A-are you ok? You didn’t get hurt did you?” She said quickly checking Rose for wounds.

All of a sudden Juleka completely forgot her plan and instantly focused on Rose. _If she was there, did he hurt her while trying to get to Kim? Did she get hurt while they were fighting? Just how close was she? Wait, if she was there, did she recognize me? Oh no…_ As Juleka’s mind went overboard with assumptions, Rose laughed, easing her nerves.

“Juleka I’m fine! Really! Not a single mark is on me!”

Juleka held onto Rose’s hand for just a few more seconds while looking her dead in the eyes.

“You swear you didn’t get hurt.”

“I’m fine Jul.” Promised Rose.

She let go of her hand and let Rose continue with a new conversation, but she couldn’t help glare at Ivan. _If you’re trying to kick Kim’s ass, the least you could do is not get other people hurt in the process._ She thought.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, can you watch my stuff for me?” Asked Rose.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure, go ahead.”

“Thanks Juls!”

As Rose ran off to the bathroom, Juleka figured that now would be a good time to start pushing buttons on Ivan. Especially since she feels less guilty doing it after hearing about him endangering Rose (not like she was feeling to guilty before hand anyway). Juleka walked over to Ivan and started talking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathanael was on the bus sitting silently as it moved through the streets of Paris. He saw the news of the monsters first thing in the morning and it made him feel guilty all over again. _All my fault.. It’s all my fault._ He kept thinking. His mom tried cheering him up, which worked mostly, but as he was holding the box in his, he felt a sadness grow onto him. _No! You can’t get emotional over this!_ He thought to himself. _You didn’t want to do this in the first place, so this is just fine._ Watching the bus pull the school into view, Nathanael placed the box back into his bag and confirmed his plans from last night. Give the earrings to Rose. Let her become the new Miraculous Ladybug. _She’ll enjoy being a hero right?_ God he hoped she would.

As he stepped into the building, Nathanael saw a small crowd of a few students surrounding Ivan, containing of Kim (who was the whole reason the day before even happened), Rose, Juleka and a couple of other kids. Juleka, who was off to the side seemed to be talking to him.

“So you don’t remember anything? You should’ve seen it, you totally flipped. It was totally off the hook!”

“Seriously, you straight up wanted to pulverize me!” Added Kim.

 _Oh no. This can’t be good._ Nathanael thought as he watched from a few feet away.

“Sorry,” Ivan said dismally. “It wasn’t really me.”

“You know what they say;” Chimed in a voice. “ ‘ _Once a monster, always a monster.’_ “

That voice belonged to no other person besides Chloe. Of course she’s the one to fan the flame. Her comment clearly got to Ivan, as he stood up and stomped away. _I really want to say something…_ He thought while Chloe made her final remark.

“Perfect! We feel safer without you!”

Nathanael opened his mouth to tell her to shut up, but the new girl, Alya beat him to it.

“How could you have said this to Ivan! You’re the one with an actual stone heart!”

She scoffed dramatically. “Oh, and **I’m** the one who broke Sabrina’s father’s arm? Hmmm?”

Chloe tempted her by stepping into her space.

“Just because the TV network broadcasted you horrible footage doesn’t mean you should get big headed!” She said finished her sentence with a loud popping of her bubble gum.

“You’re just a filthy little-!” Started Alya before Chloe cut her off.

“Oh no! Watch out she’s angry! She’s going to transform into a hideous beast!

Alya, too angry to think of a response, stomped away in a similar manner as Ivan did while Chloe basked in her victory. _Bitch. Bitch was the word you were looking for._ Thought Nathanael, feeling equally as frustrated about Chloe’s narcissism. Suddenly, with the blink of an eye, the egoistic Chloe melted away with only two words.

“Uh, hi Chloe.”

“AdriHoney!!! You’ve come!”

Chloe ran over to blonde kid and literally tossed herself at himself attempting to kiss him. Nathanael tilted his head, wondering why this kid seemed so familiar to him before hearing people whisper, “It’s Adrien Agreste!”. _That’s why he seems so familiar! He’s the famous model and son of Gabriel Agreste!_ Nathanael sort of gaped from afar while others rushed towards him before he heard the bell ring for class. He quickly headed towards his classroom to get there early, but couldn’t stop looking at the model. _God he’s perfect._ He thought as he walked into the room and took a seat. Rolling his eyes at himself he shook his head and scolded himself. _Of course he’s perfect, he’s a model you idiot. Whatever. He’s probably some rich prick anyway._ Soon Chloe walked into the room and proudly gestured to a seat.

“This is your seat AdriHoney! I saved it so that you’ll be right in front of me!”

“Thanks Chloe.”

Adrien walked in and took a seat next to Nino and seemed to try to start a conversation with him, but Nino seemed uninterested. _How can Chloe act like such a sap to one guy while being such a pain in the ass to the rest of us? Speaking of being a pain…_ Chloe seemed to be trying to pull some prank on Marinette before Adrien tried to intervene. Not wanting to be a witness to Chloe’s acts, Nathanael put his head down, closed his eyes and just listened in.

“What’re you doing?!” He heard Adrien exclaim.

“Two girls yesterday were being mean to me, so I’m just putting them back into their place. It’s just a lesson of respect, nothing more!” She responded casually.

“Chloe, I don’t think this is necessary…”

“Oh AdriHoney,” giggled Chloe. “You have so much to learn. Just leave it to the experts.”

Nathanael could just envision her winking at Adrien and he shuddered. Clearly Adrien wasn’t a massive, stuck up rich prick like Chloe, so there was no way whatever feelings Chloe has for him are reciprocated, (at least, if he had standards that is).  So the image that came up was weird and he almost felt bad that Adrien had to deal with her like **that** . _I guess it’s a relief that I don’t have to deal with another “Chloe”._

After a few moments, Nathanael heard Marinette accusing Adrien of pulling the prank on her. He listened to Adrien stutter a bit before Marinette cut him off and probably got rid of the gum while Chloe and Sabrina cackled at her. Thankfully the teacher walked in before much more could happen. Nathanael finally lifted his head up for roll call as Adrien’s name was called first.

“Adrien Agreste?”

After a small moment of silence Adrien stood up and rose his hand while saying quite enthusiastically, “Here!”. To be honest, that was adorable and Nathanael couldn’t help but laugh along with the rest of the class. Adrien sat down as the teacher then called Chloes name, then Ivan’s…

“HERE.” Bursted in Ivan, or more appropriately, StoneHeart.

 **“MYLENE!!!”** ****

**Suddenly a thought struck Nathanael. _Shit! I forgot to give Rose the earrings!_ **

_________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOT FINALLY FINISHED FOUR  
> THIS ONE CAME A BIT EARLIER SINCE I FELT BAD CAUSE THE LAST ONE FELT SHORT  
> not all will be updated this quick (duh)  
> hope you like those slivers of gay dropping in at the moment  
> don't worry now  
> it will progressively get more gay XD  
> ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ON NAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE REAL QUICK  
> PLEASE READ IT

AUTHOR’S NOTE: NAMES

A quick thing about names for the akumatized characters, I prefer to watch the French version of Miraculous Ladybug dubbed to English, so the akumatized names in French may sometimes be different in English. The only main character that you should know the French version of their name would be HawkMoth/ Le Papillon. Le Papillon is not a direct translation for HawkMoth, since it literally means butterfly in French, but since I’ve been watching it dubbed in French, that is the name I’m more accustomed to. If ya’ll watch it in French dubbed, sweet! If not, that oughta be useful information. But be sure to remember this note if someone is akumatized and you don’t recognize the name they’re being called.   
Chances are, it’s their French name.

Also, please check the "A Quick Thingy Before We Get Started" chapter. It's been updated with a small bit that you may also like to read

now, without further adieu;  
ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	7. OH MY GOD YALL ITS 5 THIS TOOK TOO LONG SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to check the "A Quick Thingy Before We Get Started"  
> it's been updated with some new info that you may or may not want to know about  
> thnx

#  Chapter 5

Juleka ran hid in a corner of the room with a couple of other cowering kids while Ivan grabbed Mylene. 

“No! Let me go! Who are you!?” Cried Mylene in fear.

“I used to be Ivan, now I am StoneHeart!” StoneHeart responded.

“Ivan!? Why are you doing this?!” 

“ So we can be united forever!” 

Suddenly, StoneHeart looked and reached down, pulling Chloe out from under the desk.

“YOU.” He roared.

Chloe dropped her phone and screamed as he tightened his grasp on her and turned around to the window. Kicking the wall until a hole opened up from the bricks, StoneHeart then jumped out into the street. And Alya was there to catch the entire thing, running up to the opening with her phone and recording him go down the street. She and Marinette had some sort of conversation before the name “Ladybug” snapped Juleka out of her shock.  _ That’s right! I’m Chat Noir! I need to do something about Ivan before he hurts poor Mylene. But where to transform… The locker room!  _ Juleka quickly ran out the room after Alya and headed straight for the locker room. After checking to see if anyone was inside, Juleka pulled Plagg from his hiding place that was her dark mane of hair.

“Hey! I was napping!”

“Not now, StoneHeart is back. He kidnapped Mylene and broke through a wall.”

“Hey, no school.” Responded Plagg nonchalantly.

“Plagg.” She scolded.

“Fine, fine. You know the magic words.”

Juleka sighed. “Plagg, transform me!”

Juleka felt a warmness travel through her body as soon as Plagg disappeared into her ring. Passing her hand across her closed eyes, she could tell that the mask had formed over. After opening them she then ran her hand over the top of her head and felt the ears appear as the rest of the costume finished concealing her regular attire and a tail formed behind her. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with now, shall we?” Juleka asked to no one in particular before she ran out of the room. 

Running back to home room, Juleka leaned out of the hole and spotted StoneHeart just turning the corner.  _ Man, he is either slow, or transforming is really fast. Probably both.  _ She thought to herself as she pulled out her baton and jumped to the ground, landing and rolling before running after StoneHeart. As she got closer to him, she could hear Chloe arguing at the rock monster.

“Do you know who I am??? I am the mayor’s daughter! He’s going to call the- the police! And the army! The entire military-”

Juleka, also getting tired of Chloe’s ranting, extended her baton into a staff and vaulted herself as it kept extending above StoneHeart’s head and brought it down to smash it against his head.

“Don’t forget about superheroes!” She exclaimed, flipping herself forward.

Twisting her body around to land on her feet, facing StoneHeart only to watch him glow and grow in size. Juleka’s partially smug smile fell as she remembered the other day where he would absorb any attack and grow stronger. But this time, he grew even bigger than he did before.

“Uhh…” Juleka started before Chloe cut her off.

“Superhero?? I think you meant super incompetent!”

This instantly snapped Juleka back to the moment.

“Hey! I’m doing a lot better than you, you stereotype fake blonde!”

Chloe’s face went red, but before she could come up with another retort, StoneHeart spoke, or rather, shouted first.

“You wanted the cavalry, huh? I’ll give you the calvary!” 

Suddenly the ground began to tremble as if an earthquake began when other StoneHearts began to appear left and right. Completely surrounding Juleka in a wall of stone. Literally. Juleka gripped onto her staff before she heard Ivan call out an order.

“Catch her!”

All of the StoneHearts began to seize at once, grabbing at her from all directions as Ivan walked away with Mylene and Chloe. Juleka ducked and rolled from as many StoneHearts as she could, trying to go after them, but each time an opening appeared, another Stone Soldier got in the way. 

“Augh! Hey Dots! I could use some help right about now!”

She shouted jumping back from a swipe from a Stone Soldier to her left before ducking from a car the one in front of her had thrown. Out of her peripheral view, Juleka spotted Alya being the target once again for the destruction and threw her baton without thinking. It hit the car, causing it to land without completely hurting Alya, but trapping her in instead. Juleka realized that she had just repeated the same mistake she did yesterday. And now left with no weapon to fight against the Stone Soldiers, one quickly grabbed her around her arms, trapping her with only her legs to flail about.

“Ack! Hey, let me go you oversized pieces of dirt! DOTS!? Where are you?”

Little did she know, the a red haired kid was hiding and watching from afar in shock.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Nathanael had arrived to the scene only a few moments before Alya got trapped by the car and was standing in shock a few feet away, not knowing what to do as Chat Noir was taken hostage by the Stone Soldiers and Alya struggled to get herself free. Nathanael had initially come outside to see if Rose had left the building to try and find her and give her the earrings, but as soon as he rounded the corner, he spotted Chat Noir caught in the heat of battle while Alya recorded dangerously near by. After witnessing Alya’s near death, Nathanael couldn’t bring himself to move before her cry for help instantly snapped him out of his trance. Determined to finally help make things right, Nathanael slung his backpack off his shoulder and pulled out the earrings, taking these last few seconds to accept what he was about to sign himself up for (again), and put in the earrings. Tikki reformed in front of Nathanael in a flash of light before opening her eyes and greeting him with a smile.

“I need to become Miraculous!” He said urgently.

“I knew you’d change your mind!” Tikki exclaimed optimistically.

“I- Well, I’m still not too sure about this, but all I know is that people are in danger and they need Miraculous Ladybug! So Tikki!”

“Yes?”

“Transform me!”

Tikki flew into the earrings and Nathanael could feel the mask materialize over his eyes. A warm sensation spread throughout his body, Nat glanced down and saw his suit appear over his hand and flow up his arms, covering every inch of himself, making his previous clothing disappear. Looking at his other hand, he watched his weapon of forced choice manifest itself above his wrist as it tied itself around it into a bracelet. 

As soon as the transformation was complete, Nathanael went straight to getting Alya out. Pulling the yo- yo off his wrist, Nathanael threw it around a couple of poles and behind the car before it came back to him. Pulling as hard as he could, he created just enough space to allow Alya slip out from behind the car and run out. Nathanael smiled as he walked in the direction of the Stone Soldiers.

“You probably don’t want to stay around here. It isn’t safe.” He said while picking up Noir’s baton from the ground. 

Spinning his yo-yo around before throwing it to a distant pole, Nathanael launched himself in the direction of his upcoming fight. Catching up to them quicker than he would’ve liked, he quickly got closer to Chat Noir and tossed her her baton.

“Chat Noir! Extend your staff!”

Chat Noir, who had managed to wrangle out an arm from the Stone Soldier’s grasp, caught  the baton with ease, and extended it within the creature’s fist, causing it to drop her. She jumped out of its wrist and stumbled a landing before jumping out of it’s grasp one final time towards Nathanael who was hanging out on top of a lamp post.

“Hey, sorry about taking so long to get to you. I was uh, busy?”

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes before smiling and affectionately punching him in the shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

“I’m just glad you’re here! But if we’re going to be a team, we need to stop meeting like this.”

Nathanael let out a soft laugh and nodded in agreement while rubbing his shoulder.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Chat Noir glared down with just her eyes as the team of Stone Soldiers began to group around the lamp post.

“How about you and I make plans somewhere else. Like, away from here.”

Nathanael stood up with Chat Noir and looked up at the buildings behind them and swirled his yo-yo.

“That sounds like an even better plan.” He said as he threw the yo-yo.

Both of them hurriedly left the lamp post and swept through the streets as they moved further away from the group of Stone Soldiers. Chat Noir couldn’t help but question just what was going on.

“Hey uh, Dots? Where are we going? Don’t we need to take care of the Stone Squad first?”

“No.” He stated, looking up from his yo-yo which he recently discovered was also a sort of phone.

“We just need to take care of one.”

Chat Noir and Nathanael landed on the steps of a building in front of the Eiffel Tower where Ivan seemed to have gather a lot of attention at. A few helicopters hovered around him, buzzing with cameras displaying StoneHeart on national TV. Ivan let out a deep roar as his Stone Soldiers gathered around at the base of the tower. At the end of the road of the tower, the mayor was trying to cooperate with the akumatized Ivan.

“I demand you give my daughter back!”

“You know what!?” Bellowed Ivan. “With great pleasure.”

And without any hesitation in his movement, Ivan threw Chloe. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Juleka watched Ivan throw Chloe a good mile or so, and had no intent on saving her, but a red blur sped by, and she sighed, knowing that Dots just went and saved the antagonist to every high school musical.  _ Damnit Dots! I was ready to live my life Chloe-free,  _ Juleka sighed.  _ It probably wouldn’t be a good thing if we let her die on our watch anyway.  _ She thought before she followed behind him. Completely ignoring the happy reunion between Chloe and her father, Juleka went and stood next to Miraculous before they heard the head of police shout;

“The girl is safe, open fire!”

But before they could actually shooting Ivan, both Juleka and Miraculous quickly intervened with an urgent;

“ _ NO! _ ”

“Don’t attack him!” Continued Miraculous. “Things will only become worse!”

“We don’t need a couple of teen heroes to save us! Just leave it to the adults to fix  _ your  _ mess.”

Juleka was already pissed off by his first statement, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miraculous stiffen up. His words must have really gotten to him. Miraculous turned to face Juleka.

“It’s- It’s true.” He caved in. “If I had captured the akuma when I was supposed to, none of this would’ve happened. I’m not really meant to be a hero.”

Miraculous looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes cast down in shame. Juleka was having none of it.

“What!? What’re you talking about?” Her sudden tone startling him. “If it weren’t for you that- girl! Wouldn’t be here alive!” 

Juleka stuttered, trying to not blow her cover through even just the slightest knowledge of Chloe. She placed a hand on Miraculous shoulder.

“Without us, they’d all be totally screwed. And believe me when I say that they definitely won’t make it. Now let’s prove it.”

Her words comforted Miraculous and seemed to brought up his spirits. His eyes showed a new sense of determination and strength.

“Right!”

Suddenly, the sound of a distressed rock monster distracted Juleka and Miraculous from the bonding moment they were having as Ivan seemed to be choking on something. He then yelled up to the sky as swarm of akumas flew out from within him and gathered above him, Ivan passing out only seconds after. Miraculous pulled out his yo-yo, appearing ready to fight, and Juleka decided to follow suit. The two of them watched a face form from the assembled akuma before it began to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Listen to me carefully. I am le Papillon.”

“Le Papillon?” They questioned in sync.

“Miraculous Ladybug. Chat Noir. Give me your miraculous. The ladybug’s earrings and the black cat’s ring. The people have suffered enough because of you two. Give them to me and everything will go back to normal.”

Suddenly Miraculous began clapping and walked towards the formation of le Papillon.

“Nice try Papillon. But don’t even bother switching the roles here. We all know who the real villain is. You’re the one turning people into delusional monsters of stone. So listen here Papillon. We  _ will  _ find you. And you’ll be the one giving us your miraculous!”

At the end of his own message, Miraculous ran towards the Eiffel tower, launching himself towards the arrangement of akuma and disassembled them with his yo-yo.  _ That boy needs to get a better weapon. The yo-yo is making it sound like he’s 7.  _ Juleka thought real quick, as she watched him finish off le Papillon’s projection, though still impressed with Miraculous’s new confidence. Landing where le Papillon used to be, Miraculous turned around and faced the cameras to deliver his last few words of hope. 

“I am going to promise all of you. Whenever someone tries to hurt you, or this city, both Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything they can to help you!”

And with that, Miraculous raised his hand above his head as a massive flock of pure white butterflies emerged from his palm before the bunched together and dispersed. 

“Wow...”

There were no other words for her to say. The whole thing was amazing to watch. Juleka smiled and ran to the base of the Eiffel Tower and jumped up to join him. Before she could compliment him on raising the spirits of basically everyone in the city, she heard a gruff voice say.

“Okay Papillon.”

She and Miraculous turned around to see Ivan stand up, while Mylene, who was still being held in his grasp flailed, shouting for help. 

“YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MYLENE AWAY FROM ME!”

He shouted before jumping up and climbing up the tower, stalling only to give one final command. 

“Come my Stone Men! Protect me against those who wish to separate me from Mylene!”

\------------------------------------------

Nathanael watched Ivan continue climbing up the tower after giving his command as Noir ran to the side of the tower and looking back at him. 

“They’re coming! What now Mr. Inspirational?”

Turning around, Nathanael pointed after the rock monster.

“We need to get him to let go of Mylene. His akuma is in the same hand that he’s holding her in.”

“Great! So how do we get him to let go of her?”

“Well, if he’s in love with Mylene, then….” He stalled before an idea popped up in his head. “We don’t take them apart! We need to bring them together!”

“I don’t even know what that means.” Deadpanned Noir.

Nathanael rolled his eyes before running to the edge of the tower and throwing the yo-yo up to the very top of the tower.

“Just trust me.” He said as he pulled himself up.

“Whatever you say. This is probably gonna happen a lot anyway.”

Noir followed after him, climbing up the side of the tower. Nathanael reached the very top of the tower first as Noir took more time to parkour herself up the side. Looking down, Nathanael had a perfect view of the whole city. As well as the rock monster approaching the top of the tower still clenching onto Mylene.

“Help me! I’m scared of heights!” Pleaded a frightened Mylene.

“Don’t worry Mylene! Everything will be fine!” 

StoneHeart noticed their interactions, and let out another monstrous and Nathanael heard Noir shout up at him as she prepared herself to face the approaching Stone Soldiers. 

“Ok, so how do you plan on bringing them together? They’re pretty close at the moment if you ask me!”

“By using our powers! Lucky Charm!”

Something the size of a backpack began to materialize above Nathanael before it flashed with a white light and fell into his hands. It was a… parachute?

“A parachute? What good’ll this do?” He asked before hearing Noir give a distressed yell.

“Are you sure you know how to use your power completely yet!?”

“We’re about to find out!” He shouted down at her. “Get ready!”

Nathanael put on the parachute before he threw down the yo-yo and had it go around the back of StoneHeart’s head and the fist with Mylene. He then began to pull as hard as he could, bringing Ivan’s fist closer to his face.  _ If this works out right, Mylene should end up kissing Ivan and…  _ As soon as they kissed, StoneHeart instantly dropped Mylene as well as the akuma.

“Noir! Now!”

“On it!”

She shouted as she maneuvered around the tower and past Ivan to jump off the side of the tower, quickly catching up to the akuma before batting it back up to him She stuck her baton into the side of the tower to keep herself from falling further. Thankfully Mylene caught onto StoneHeart and was barely holding on. Catching the akuma, Nathanael broke the stone like paper and watch the beautifully dangerous butterfly appear and begin to fly away before he opened up the yo- yo up the middle, causing it to part like ladybug wings. The wings of the yo-yo disappeared as the inside glowed a purifying white.

“Not this time you don’t!”

But before he could catch the devious butterfly, StoneHeart faded away to Ivan and both him and Mylene fell. Taking only a few seconds to make his decision, Nathanael jumped off the top of the Eiffel tower and dived down to catch Mylene. 

“Noir! Take care of Ivan!”

Nathanael heard Chat Noir call out her cataclysm and saw her catch Ivan. He grabbed Mylene and twisted his body so that he was facing up and threw the yo-yo, that was still open as far as he could in the direction of the akuma. After successfully catching the akuma, Nathanael then pulled on the string attached to the parachute, opening it up to reveal a ladybug themed chute. After landing, Nathanael opened the yo-yo one last time for the day, letting out the now white butterfly.

“Bye, bye pretty butterfly.”

Tossing up the parachute, he shouted;

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The chute glowed before exploding into a ball of light that then turned into small groups of light, flying around the city cleaning it up of it’s damage. Noir walked up behind them supporting Ivan.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Mylene asked in awe.

“Yeah.” Nathanael sighed, glad it was finally over.

“It’s marvelous.” Ivan said in awe.

“It’s… Heh, Miraculous.” Punned Noir. 

It almost ruined the moment. Almost.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the groups of light spread out against the sky and covered the city, the police began to remove whatever barriers they had set up and people began to head home, Juleka let Ivan support himself and stepped away and watched Miraculous pat the awkward couple on their shoulders. 

“I believe you two have a couple of unspoken words to say.” He said.

Ivan couldn’t get a word out as he tensed up and began to stutter, so Miraculous pulled out the previously akumatized paper, skimmed it, and handed it to Mylene.

“You should probably read this.” 

As he began to walk away towards her, Juleka heard Mylene complement the writing on the paper. The small conversation ended with Mylene hugging a shocked Ivan, who didn’t even move he was so flustered.

“Hm, they’re literally made for each other.” 

Juleka said as Miraculous hummed in agreement. A beeping noise from her ring caused her to look down and realize that she was almost out of time before she de- transformed. 

“Time for you to go?” He asked.

“Yup, probably for you too.” She answered.

Miraculous tilted his head before his earrings beeped and nodded.

“Thanks for your help. I  _ really  _ appreciate it.” He thanked.

“It’s nothing, besides, every hero needs an accomplice, ey Dots?”

Miraculous laughed and agreed with her before bidding her goodbye and leaving in the opposite direction from where she was going. Finally, it was over and Juleka could go home and just relax. 

_ Finally. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THIS  
> SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WAS JUST HELLA LAZY AND UNMOTIVATED  
> TBH I WROTE LIKE HALF OF THIS LAST NIGHT AND JUST FINISHED IT  
> PLEASE ENJOY AND COMMENT IF YA LIKE THNX


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: DRAWINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew my own fanart lol

[ DREW FANART FOR THIS SO U SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK IT OUT CAUSE ITS GREAT](https://nicivart.tumblr.com/post/159991072280/lolzor-some-fanart-i-drew-for-my-own-fanfiction)


	9. HOWDY YALL ITS MIDNIGHT ALSO HERES CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM A PIECE OF SHIT BUT THINGS ARE GETTING GAYER SO YOURE WELCOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BAILING FOR LIKE MONTHS HERE YA GO ITS HARD THINKING OF ORIGINAL SHIT SORRY  
> ALSO HERES A THING FOR FUTURE REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER  
> PLEASE ENJOY  
> /// NOTE: The exact copy of “People Bingo” is right here [, its the same thing that they use later on. /////](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fc/f8/5e/fcf85eb060d69fe778ac5d8d9fbaa3fe.jpg)

## Chapter 6

   
The next day was quite ordinary compared to the previous couple of days. Nathanael didn’t have to worry about any stone statues coming to life, or any of it being his fault for that matter. All he had to do was worry about math or something dumb. I wonder if there will be more things like Stone Heart. Or if it’ll happen often? God I hope it doesn’t, I have enough anxiety as it is without the job of a superhero. Nathanael was already in class with his head down by the time he even began thinking about this, and decided to quickly shake it off by pulling out his sketchbook and doodling a bit before class started. Hopefully that’ll distract him.  
   
“Excuse me you two, but...” Sung a voice before turning hard.    
“I think you’re in the wrong seats. Now move.”  
   
Speaking of distractions... Nathanael glanced up lazily at the probably fake blonde as she made her way into the room. Marinette and Alya were sitting in the seats that Chloe and her satellite “claimed” the previous day. Of course this was going to be an issue.  
   
“ ‘The only thing that let’s evil prevail is the inaction of good men.’ ” Quoted Marinette. Probably.  
   
“What does that even mean?”  
   
Taunted Chloe, her eyes narrowing as she examined her nails, taking a quick glance at Marinette.  
   
“It means that I’m not going to let you push me around Chloe. Not me, or anyone else in this class for that matter.”  
   
Started Marinette, standing up to get some leverage on Chloe.  
   
“So for starters, you’re going to do me the favor of sitting somewhere else!”  
   
Marinette finished her sentence with a twirl of her hand before pointing to where she and Alya were sitting the previous day.  
   
The face that Chloe made was priceless. Her eyebrows scrunched up in the middle of her forehead as her mouth strained its corners pointing downward to look more upset. And the best part was that she turned red. The whole class had to laugh. And they did. It was a well deserved laugh.  
   
“Fine!”  
   
She grunted loudly as she glared at Marinette the whole way walking to her new seat. Alya praised Marinette for her actions just as Adrien walked in. Why again is he coming here and not to a private school? Nathanael wondered as he watched the model take his seat, and attempt a wave at a disregarding Marinette. He did nothing wrong, but he was still trying, which was admirable. Nino seemed to give him some friendly advice before the teacher walked in and class started. Nathanael sat up more straight and rested his chin on his hand, his gaze easily moving from the two to outside. Seems like it’s going to rain. As Madame Bustier ran through roll call, Nathanael’s mind strayed away from the classroom to some art ideas that he would like to get done before he gets too busy, only coming back to reality when his name had been called. After finishing the roll call, Madame Bustier began to give some instructions for a, Person Bingo?  
   
“Ok students, so this is a game called People Bingo. Basically what you’re going to do is walk around the room and try to find people who match the description in the box. ” She explained as she walked around the classroom handing out papers.  
“We would’ve done this on the first day of school but, the um. It wasn’t exactly the best timing.”  
   
Chloe, of course, raised her hand.  
   
“Yes Chloe?”  
   
“Yeah, so like, what do we get if we win this?”  
   
“The opportunity to make new friends of course!” Madame Bustier said optimistically with a smile.  
   
“So I don’t have to do it then. Good, I didn’t want to interact with these losers anyways.” She grumbled under her breath.  
   
“However, “ Madame Bustier started. “ this does count as a grade. So you will have to turn it into by the end of class completed. Ok?”  
   
Chloe groaned at the remark. “Nevermind.”  
   
Nathanael accepted the paper Madame Bustier handed to him with a soft ‘thank you’ before reading the sections. Walks to school, read books over the summer, plays instruments, has 8 letters in their name- well that’s oddly specific. While finishing up reading the paper, Madame Bustier finished handing out the papers and gave out one last set of instructions while heading to the front of the classroom.  
   
“Oh, and by the way, you can only get a signature from someone once! So you’ll have to talk to other people, not just one person who’s happened to fit most things.”  
   
Nathanael suddenly felt his stomach drop. Oh god, I do not want to talk to people. Just, just get it done as fast as possible, don’t bother with conversations. Just get it over with. He prepped himself as he stood up awkwardly along with a few other students and instantly slid over to Rose and Juleka.  
   
“Hey guys, don’t mind if I just, invite myself?”  
   
Rose seemed overjoyed that he chose to come over and greeted him with a bright smile while grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.  
   
“Of course we don’t mind! Now you can get to know Juleka better!”  
   
“Right....” Juleka responded stiffly. “Uh, I can fill out the ‘broken a bone’ slot.”  
   
Nathanael was sort of shocked.  
   
“Broken a bone? Doing what?”  
   
Juleka chuckled lightly while Rose half answered for her.  
   
“Juleka’s been taking kickboxing for years! She’s basically a pro at this point!”  
   
“Yeah… No. I have been take kickboxing for a while. But I’m definitely not a pro. And I accidentally broke my hand punching incorrectly a couple years ago.” She said as she signed Nat’s paper. “What about you?”  
   
“Huh? Oh, I guess I uh…” Nat’s quickly scanned the paper again. “I like to draw.”  
   
“Nat’s real good at doing art stuff too! I’ve asked him to draw me stuff a few times actually!” Chimed in Rose.  
   
“Hmm. Well that’s neat, I hope you could show it to me sometime then.”  
   
Nathanael finished signing Juleka’s paper and stood up straight.  
   
“Maybe, I don’t usually like to show off my work.”  
   
Juleka nodded. “That’s fine. Whenever you feel like it’s fine.”  
   
Nathanael smiled, glad that she wasn’t pushy or invasive about it. Most people usually are, and it makes him really uncomfortable. He could tell that if he spent more time with her, they’d probably become great friends. While discussing with Rose which box she might sign, Nathanael couldn’t help but sneak glances at Juleka a few times. Something about her just seemed… Familiar. Eh, it’s probably that they’ve only met vaguely before anyways. After having Rose sign the, “I’m afraid of spiders box”, Nathanael looked around the room to find someone who wasn’t intimidating to talk to. After going around the room and filling in the rest of the boxes, all he needed left to do was have someone fill in the “Speak more than one language box”. Everyone he knew who could speak two languages had already signed a different box.  
   
“Who haven’t I talked to yet…” He asked himself as he went through a mental checklist of people he was willing to talk to.  
   
“Um, hi there?”  
   
This cannot be who I think it is. He thought as he looked up into the eyes of a none other than Adrien Agreste. Fuck.  
   
“Oh, hey Adrien!” Nathanael voice cracked. “Looking for something?”  
   
“Yeah! I need this last box filled before I can be finished.” He replied, completely overlooking the voice crack.  
You’re one of the last few people who I haven’t talked to so I figured I’d ask you.”  
   
“Oh haha, lucky me.” He said flatly before quickly adding onto that sentence. “I- I was also looking for someone! To fill in! My last box.”  
   
Oh my god this is the worst I’m going to die.  
   
“Hopefully we can fix that for each other huh?” Adrien responded, again, completely failing to notice Nathanael’s awkwardness.  
   
“Y- yeah! What do you have missing?” He asked as his face began to burn up.  
   
“The ‘Having a pet other than a dog or a cat’ one.”  
   
Adrien slid next to Nathanael, leaning over his shoulder to see what he had left.  
   
“Oh hey! I speak two languages! Well, almost three, but two fluently!”  
   
“Really?! Which two?” He exclaimed, surprised but not sure why.  
   
“Well, this one of course, and Chinese, actually.” Adrien shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
“My dad made me learn the language. Something about it being one of the more widely used languages in the world I think. Do you know any other languages?”  
   
“Oh! I- uh, know a little bit of German. My grandparents on my dad’s side are from Germany.”  
   
“Hm! Well that’s nice!” He said signing his name onto Nat’s paper. “No one forced you into it.”  
   
“Yup! Just good ole family.” Awkward pause. “I! Um, have a pet that isn’t a dog or a cat.”  
   
A kwami counts as a pet right? He is taking care Tikki after all. But, she’s not an animal. Is she? She’s more like a magical bug if you think about it. Wait! Focus!  
   
“What type of pet do you have? A fish?”  
   
“N-no, a um- a snake! Her name’s Tikki.” He knows he’s gone too far but he can’t stop now.  
   
“Oh a snake! That’s definitely interesting! What kind?”  
   
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
   
“Um, I forgot?” His face was on fire at this point.  
   
Thankfully Adrien just laughed. Seeming to have accepted his answer.  
   
“Forgot? Ok then. You will have to tell me what kind of snake you have at some point though.”  
   
“S-sure thing buddy! Whatever you say!”  
   
Nathanael quickly wrote his name on Adrien’s paper and hurriedly handed it back to him. Adrien was about to walk away before he stood squarely in front of him and tilted his head and leaned forward slightly.  
   
“Are you ok?”  
   
No.  
   
“Yeah??? How come?” He asked rhetorically. Fully aware that he probably looks like a tomato at the moment.  
   
It certainly didn’t help when Adrien pushed aside the hair in his face and placed his hand on the side of his face. His hand feeling incredibly cooler than his skin.  
   
“You feel really hot.”  
   
“You too, I mean!” His brain trying to scramble some last minute excuse.  
“It’s pretty warm in here if you ask me!”  
   
Adrien seemed to think about that statement before nodding in agreement.  
   
“You’re right. It is pretty warm in here. But no need for you to get sick on the 3rd day of school!”  
   
“Yup! I certainly don’t want that!”  
   
Finally Madame Bustier told the everyone that class was almost over and to turn in their sheets. Her voice was a blessing to Nathanael. Adrien winked at Nathanael before turning in his paper and going back to his seat. Nat didn’t bother going over to turn in his paper quite yet. He nearly had a heart attack faced with Adrien standing in front of him and he just needed to sit down. And a bucket of ice. Why am I acting out like this? It’s Adrien. Besides him being a model and the child of famous designer Gabriel Agreste, he’s just a normal kid. Why am I acting so weird.  
In the middle of packing his stuff, the bell rang , sending everyone off into their next class. Nathanael handed in his paper on his way out and quickly rushed to the bathrooms to get some privacy.  
   
“Looks like someone has a crush!”  
   
The sudden voice startled him, but relaxed when he realized it was Tikki.  
   
“It’s not a crush! I’m just- I don’t know, weird around people.”  
   
“Hey! You didn’t act like that at all in front of the other kids.” She pointed out.  
   
“True but, I don’t think it’s a crush!”  
   
Tikki rolled her eyes and stretched, she had finally flown out from Nathanael’s cramped jacket.  
   
“Sure, sure. Whatever you say.” She said before smiling and hugging him.  
   
“Aw Tikki.” Nathanael sighed. “You’re probably right. But it’s not like I’m going to do anything about it!”  
   
“Just talk to him! It’ll work, I promise!”  
   
Nat gave a smile in return. “Thanks Tikki. Do you want to wait in my bag now instead of my jacket?”  
   
“I thought you’d never ask!” She said as she flew into one of his bag pockets.  
   
After splashing water on his face, he finally left the bathroom, accepting the thought of, yeah. He’s probably totally crushing on Adrien Agreste. And that’s cool as long as he never finds out.  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Juleka already started off the day in a slightly more enthusiastic mood, knowing that all the StoneHearts were defeated and she knew who was actually responsible for the villainizing of Ivan, but after seeing Marinette,  one of Chloe’s top victims and clearly inspired by Dots, put her in her place the day could only get better. She mercilessly laughed along with the rest of the class as she watched Chloe huff to her new seating before Madame Bustier walk in and begin attendance. She explained a silly “Person Bingo” game before Chloe had to get salty about having to mingle with commoners.  
   
“Yeah, so like, what do we get if we win this?” Asked Chloe.  
   
“The opportunity to make new friends of course!” Madame Bustier said over enthusiastically.  
   
Since Juleka already heard the instructions, she turned to Rose and struck up a small conversation.  
   
“So, what do you think of Paris’s ‘official’ heroes?” She asked nonchalantly.  
   
“I absolutely LOVE them!” She exclaimed excitedly with a wave of her hands.  
“They’re my second favorite people now!!! Next to you of course!”  
   
“Good to know I out rank two super heroes. If I didn’t, I’d have to reevaluate our friendship.” She joked.  
   
“You’re always number one! You know me the longest and have always been there with me! I almost quite literally can’t remember any of my happiest moments that don’t have you in it.”  
   
Now, Juleka isn’t a secret softie or anything, but those words definitely made her feel real warm inside. All warm and happy. Feelings, quick, hide them.  
   
“Awww, I love you too.” She said before ironically adding.  
“Platonically, of course. 100% non romantic subtext straight up friendship vibes.”  
   
Rose laughed at her monotonous yet silly remark and leaned on her shoulder with a cheesy lovey expression, fluttering her eyelashes.  
   
“I wuv you too in a platonic 100% non romantic subtext friendship vibe.”  
   
“Ah ha ha… Yeah….” She said slightly stiffening up, not too used to affection.  
   
Distraction needed now thanks.  
   
Madame Bustier conveniently happened to be passing Juleka and Rose their set of papers for “Person Bingo” when this thought occured.  
   
“Thanks Madame. I wonder what sections they have on the game.” Juleka awkwardly wondered out loud while lifting the paper up.  
   
Rose picked up her own paper while still leaning onto her.  
   
“Well I certainly found myself. Scared of spider. Definitely me.”  
   
Juleka let out a soft laugh before just relaxing herself and leaning slightly back, trying to get comfortable.  
   
“You’re not wrong. You are definitely afraid of spiders.” She responded as she glazed over the paper. “Hmm… I actually have curly hair.”  
   
“What!” Rose gasped, sitting up shocked. “But I’ve never seen you with curly hair!!!”  
   
“That’s cause I lied. I have the straightest hair in existence.” Unlike my sexuality. “Gotcha.”  
   
Juleka lamely did finger guns at Rose as her pout turned into an amused smile.  
   
“Aw man! I thought I was learning some ‘unknown, never before revealed secret’ about you! Man, I can’t even imagine you with curly hair.”  
   
“Yeah, that would probably look really weird. My hair doesn’t even hold curls well either.”  
   
Suddenly a nervous head of red hair slid over with the “Person Bingo”.  
   
“Hey guys, don’t mind if I just, invite myself?”  
   
It was Nathanael, of course. Rose and him apparently met each other a couple of summers ago and seemed to have struck a chord with each other. She’s been trying to get her and him to become better friends with each other, and they’re getting there, but they’re not too buddy-buddy quite yet. Rose however, acted like she knew him for years, and welcomed him happily into their party of previously two. She probably wasn’t going to let go if this idea, so no point in resisting.  
   
“Of course we don’t mind! Now you can get to know Juleka better!”  
   
“Right....” Juleka responded a little stiffly. “Uh, I can fill out the ‘broken a bone’ slot.”  
   
Nathanael seemed to be pretty shocked at this.  
   
“Broken a bone? Doing what?”  
   
Juleka softly chuckled while Rose told the story for her.  
   
“Juleka’s been taking kickboxing for years! She’s basically a pro at this point!”  
   
“Yeah… No. I have been take kickboxing for a while. But I’m definitely not a pro. And I accidentally broke my hand punching incorrectly a couple years ago.” She said as she signed Nat’s paper. “What about you?”  
   
“Huh? Oh, I guess I uh…” Nat’s quickly scanned the paper again. “I like to draw.”  
   
“Nat’s real good at doing art stuff too! I’ve asked him to draw me stuff a few times actually!” Chimed in Rose.  
   
He must be real good then if Rose confides in him for that.  
   
“Hmm. Well that’s neat, I hope you could show it to me sometime then.”  
   
Nathanael finished signing Juleka’s paper and stood up straight.  
   
“Maybe, I don’t usually like to show off my work.”  
   
Juleka nodded. “That’s fine. Whenever you feel like it’s fine.”  
   
Nathanael seemed to relax a bit after she said that. She understands how it feels to be put under the spotlight, and this kid has anxiety written all over him. He probably was actually good, but just not confident enough to start showing it to near strangers just yet. As him and Rose held a short conversation, Juleka took a better look at Nathanael. Why does something about this kid feel off to me? Not in a bad way but just. Somethings different. She was about to run a list of reasons after why she might’ve gotten these kinds of feelings from him, but the person in front of her waved for her attention.  
   
“Oh, sorry. I was uh,” She started.  
   
“Zoning out?” Finished Max. “Well this won’t last long so you can resume your thoughts in a second.”  
   
What am I, a videogame character? She scowled as Max talked about which box suited him more.  
   
“I walk to school.” She interrupted. “Lemme just get that out of your way.”  
   
Max scowled along with her. “Since you’re in a rush, I’ll just fill out the ‘I don’t like chocolate’ box.”  
   
“Sucks you don’t like chocolate. You’re missing out.”  
   
“I’m not missing anything if I don’t like it.”  
   
And that was the end of their conversation. She probably offended Max in some way shape or form, but that wasn’t her intention. It’s just, she can’t stand kids like him, or Kim. They’re just too talkative. Generally they might get along but, maybe if they spoke less and listened more she’d be more open to that opportunity. Oh well. Doesn’t bother them, so the feelings mutual. After she shuffled around the classroom to finish out her “Person Bingo”, she ended up with Alya being one of her last people.  
   
“Hey Alya?” A shot in the dark as to what her name was.  
   
“Oh hey! Uh, I don’t know your name, sorry.”  
   
“Don’t worry about it, I’m Juleka.” Score. “I’ve gone through almost everyone else and need one more person to sign my final box.”  
   
“Well, I guess I’ll see what I can do! What do you have missing?” Alya asked with a hand on her hip.  
   
“I have two, having 8 letters in their name, and someone who has more than two siblings.”  
   
“Hm, last time I checked I had a four letter name and two siblings. So that’s pretty obvious isn’t it.” She stated confidently. “I’ll sign the siblings box.”  
   
“Thanks. Hey, aren’t you running a Miraculous Ladybug blog or something like that?”  
   
Juleka was curious as to what her motives were to the blog if she was being honest. Don’t need her to get in trouble trying to “unmask” her and Dots. Can our masks even come off? That question went unanswered as Alya answered her question.  
   
“Yup! The LadyBlog! A blog dedicated to quality footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as uncovering the identities of those behind the mask!”  
   
Alya stood proud at her mission statement and Juleka couldn’t help but smirk.  
   
“Well, good luck with that. Be safe though. No need to get hurt on the job.” And cause Dats and me more work. “Oh hey, I never signed something from your paper.”  
   
“I’ll be safe, don’t worry about me, and I’ve already finished so also, don’t worry about. It.” Alya tilted her head gesturing to her paper at the word “it” and smiled.  
   
Juleka took this as a sign that their conversation had ended. Also Madame Bustier telling everyone to turn in their papers was also another sign. Alya didn’t seem like someone to worry about too much. Just make sure she’s out of harm's way and not too close that she finds out any “breaking news”. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem. She thought after turning in her sheet and heading back to Rose. She seems excited about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall  
> sorry again for taking so goddamn long  
> also if you guys were expecting an "umbrella scene" with nat and Adrien  
> that was sorta it ya know  
> no dramatic umbrella offering in the rain but just  
> embarrassed tomato boy in front of his crush playing a stupid bingo game  
> if yall want a better explanation then ask I guess but ya  
> take it or leave it lmao


End file.
